Sofia's Love Story
by blossom2013
Summary: "Sofia meets a prince from a far-off land, and feels strange new feelings for him."
1. Chapter 1

Sofia's Love Story

Chapter One

Atticus, a king from the far-off kingdom of Nyria, came to Enchancia in a royal visit, bringing his son, prince Charlie. The whole royal family, plus Baileywick, had come to greet him.  
"Greetings, king Atticus!" Roland greeted him. "So glad you could come!"  
"A pleasure, king Roland." Atticus declared. "Please, you must introduce me to your family."  
"This is my wife, Miranda." Roland smiled.  
"Hello." Miranda nodded.  
"And our children: James, Amber and Sofia."  
Amber and James bowed, while Sofia waved.  
"Hello, young ones." Atticus smiled. "This is my son, prince Charlie."  
Charlie had been hiding behind his father. He had never been to another kingdom before, and he was nervous. Then he locked eyes with Sofia, and an instant connection was formed.  
"Perhaps one of you could show prince Charlie around while I talk with your parents?" Atticus asked.  
"I'll do it!" Sofia stepped forward.  
"Wonderful." Atticus smiled. "Go on, Charlie."  
Hesistantly, Charlie walked over to Sofia.  
"Very well, then." Roland declared. "Shall we, king Atticus?"  
"We shall, king Roland." Atticus nodded.  
As they left, Charlie spoke up.  
"So, what do you do for fun around here?" He asked.  
"Let's see." Sofia thought "I'm on the flying derby team, and like I playing with my friends."  
"I'm on the flying derby team at my school too" Charlie revealed.  
"That's great!" Sofia smiled. "Do you want to meet my horse?" His name's Minimus, and he's really sweet."  
Okay." Charlie nodded.  
They took a carriage to Royal Prep's stables, where they met Minimus. Charlie quickly earned the horse's trust, and together, they went for a long flight.  
That night, while the royal siblings were washing up for dinner, Sofia was telling Amber and James about the day she had.  
"Charlie was great." Sofia smiled. "He's a really nice boy, and so much fun!"  
Uh-oh." Amber smirked. "Looks like someone's got a little crush."  
"What?!" Sofia gasped. "Nuh-huh!"  
"Yeah-huh." Amber counted. "I can see it all over your face."  
"I... I don't..." Sofia blushed.  
"Gross." James snorted. "I'm outta here."  
As James left, Amber turned to Sofia.  
"What's the matter?" She asked. "This is good."  
"But I don't know what to do, Amber." Sofia declared. "I've never felt this way before."  
"I'll show you how to handle this." Amber smiled. "Trust me."

"Okay, Amber." Sofia nodded. "But it'll have to wait until after dinner. We're almost late."  
"Very well." Amber sighed. "But I can give you some help at the table."  
The royal siblings joined their parents and guests at the dinner table.  
"Sofia, Charlie tells me you two had some fun today." Atticus spoke up.  
"Yes." Sofia added. "Lots. He's very nice."  
"And handsome." Amber added. "At least, that's what she told me earlier."  
Both Sofia and Charlie turned bright red.  
"Amber!" Sofia hissed, mortified.  
"Of course he's handsome!" Atticus smirked. "Takes after his father."  
Sofia dropped her fork under the table.  
"Whoops!" She said. "Dropped my fork. "Amber, can you help me?"  
"Help you pick up your for-aah!" Amber yelped, as Sofia pulled her under the table.  
"What are you doing?" Sofia whispered. "Why would you say that?"  
"To help." Amber smiled. "You want him to know you like him."  
"Him, maybe." Sofia said. "Not the whole room!"  
"Good point." Amber shrugged. "But it's not like you weren't thinking it!"  
"Just let me talk to him from now on." Sofia declared.  
"Fine." Amber sighed.  
The two emerged from under the table.  
"Found it!" Sofia held aloft the fork. "Thanks, Amber!"  
"Anytime." Amber smiled.  
For a time, talk on the table varied between royal protocol, upcoming events, and other things. But soon enough, Atticus turned back to Sofia.  
"Charlie told me you're on Royal Prep's flying derby team." Atticus declared. "Is that true?"  
"Yes, it is." Sofia nodded.  
"Sofia's the first princess ever to make the flying derby team!" Amber butted. "My sister really knows how to break boundaries, doesn't she?"  
"Indeed she does." Atticus nodded. "And again, Sofia, I must thank you for playing with Charlie today. He doesn't have that many friends back home."  
"That's okay, king Atticus." Sofia smiled."I had fun."  
It was her pleasure." Amber smirked. "Really."  
Sofia glowered at Amber.  
After dinner, she followed Amber into the corridor.  
"Amber, what did I tell you?" She asked.  
"You said not to talk to Charlie." Amber pointed out. "You didn't say anything about king Atticus."  
"Well, you've got me there." Sofia admitted. "But still..."  
"Relax, Sofia." Amber smiled. "I was just trying to help."  
"I know." Sofia sighed.  
"Tell you what." Amber suggested. "You come by my room tomorrow, and I'll help you dress for success. Charlie is going to love what he sees!"

"Okay." Sofia said unsurely.  
The morning, Sofia came by Amber's room.  
"Ah, there you are!" Amber smiled.  
"Yes, I'm here!" Sofia shrugged.  
"Okay, let's get to work!" Amber declared.  
Amber brought Sofia to her wardrobe, having her try on countless dresses, tiaras and hairstyles. Eventually, she settled on an ornate blue outfit, a matching sapphire-encrusted tiara, and a loose, wavy hairdo.  
"Oh, you look fabulous!" Amber squid. "Charlie won't be able to take his eyes off you!"  
"I don't know, Amber Sofia looked at herself in the mirror. "I don't look like... me anymore."  
"That's entirely the point, Sofia." Amber said breezily.

"Now, the next part is to impress Charlie."  
"What?" Sofia asked.  
"Come on." Amber insisted. "Just do as I say, and Charlie will be impressed. I know it."  
"Okay, Amber." Sofia nodded. "Let's go."  
The girls left Amber room and want outside to the garden, where they found Charlie.  
"Hi Charlie." Sofia smiled, flapping the fan Amber had given her. "Nice to see you again."  
Charlie's eyes open wide when he saw Sofia's new look. Surely this wasn't the same Sofia he was playing with yesterday. Maybe she had a sister he hadn't met yet.  
"Charlie?" Sofia asked. "Are you there?"  
"Oh, hi." Charlie said, gathering his wits.  
"Charlie, it's me, Sofia." Sofia declared, striking a coquettish pose Amber had taught her. "How do you like my new outfit?"  
"Oh, it's... nice, really." Charlie admitted. "But I was going to take you to meet my horse today."  
"We can still go, Charlie." Sofia smiled. "I'm sure my dress can handle it. And you can meet all my friends today."  
"Oh, that would be fun." Charlie smiled. "We can do that after our picnic."  
"A picnic?" Sofia asked.  
"I set it up for us yesterday." Charlie said. "That is, if you can actually sit down in that thing."  
Sofia could tell that Charlie wasn't at all impress by her new look at all.  
"Come on, my carriage is waiting for us." Charlie offered.  
"Okay, coming." Sofia nodded.  
'Why did Sofia change her look?' Charlie thought to himself. 'I liked the way she was yesterday."  
Miranda spotted Sofia walking down the path.  
"Sofia, where are you going?" She asked.  
"I'm going with Charlie for the day, mom." Sofia told her. "See you later."  
"Okay, have fun." Miranda waved.  
Charlie led Sofia to his father's carriage, and the ivory-colored flying horse that pulled it.  
"This is Bucephalus." He smiled, patting the horse's head.  
"He's amazing." Sofia stroked the horse's chin.  
"Want to go for a ride?" Charlie asked.  
"You bet!" Sofia smiled.  
They both climbed on Bucephalus (Sofia had some difficulty, due to her dress).  
"Hang on to me." Charlie instructed, grabbing the reins.  
"Okay." Sofia said nervously.  
They took off into the air, flying at great speeds.  
"Whee!" Sofia yelled.  
As they soared over the village of Dunwitty, Sofia saw Jade and Ruby, and had Charlie land.  
"Hi, girls." She waved.  
"Sofia!" Jade smiled. "Nice horse?"  
"What's his name?" Ruby asked. "Who's that, and what are you wearing?"  
"Bucephalus, prince Charlie, and you really don't want to know." Sofia replied.  
"I've heard of you." Jade told Charlie. "You're the prince of Nyria!"  
"That I am." Charlie nodded. "It's a pleasure to meet you. Any friend of Sofia is a friend of mine."  
Together with Jade and Ruby, Sofia showed Charlie around Dunwitty. Afterward, Charlie flew Bucephalus over to where he had planned the picnic. They both sat on the red-and-white checked cloth (Sofia, again, had difficulty), and ate the food, sharing small talk. After they returned to the castle, Amber privately cornered Sofia.  
"How did it go?" Amber asked. "Did you tell him?"  
"No." Sofia admitted. "And I don't think he liked the dress. Maybe I should think of something else."  
"Well, you'd better think fast." Amber declared. "King Atticus' visit ends tomorrow, and Nyria's so far away. It could be a while before you see him again."  
"I know." Sofia groaned. "I know I should tell him, but I just can't do it!"


	2. Chapter 2

**Sofia's Love Story**

**Chapter Two**

Sofia couldn't sleep that night. She wasn't able to get her mind off Charlie. She had to tell him how she felt, she just had to.  
The next morning, after breakfast, she found herself walking by him in the corridor. They shared a smile, but when Sofia tried to tell him, no sound came out. Charlie looked a tad confused, but apparantly though nothing of it, waving Sofia off when they turned down different parts.  
Amber had noticed, and decided to involve herself in the matter once. Not wasting any time, she found James.  
"James, I need you to talk to prince Charlie." She whispered.  
"About what?" James asked.  
"About Sofia." Amber added.  
"Ah, no." James groaned. "I can see where this is going."  
"Just tell him, how sweet and kind Sofia is." Amber told him. "How lovable she is."  
"Do I have to?" James sighed.  
"Of course." Amber nodded. "It is for Sofia after all."  
"Ugh, fine." James grumbled. "But you're the one who'll owe me, not Sofia. Which means I get your desserts for all of next week."  
"I can live with that." Amber shrugged.  
"Okay, then." James smiled. "You've got yourself a deal."  
James ran in the same direction Charlie went, catching him quickly.  
"Charlie, we need to talk." James declared. "Come on, let's go to the garden."  
"Talk about what?" Charlie asked, as the two boys walked outside.  
"It's about Sofia." James told him. "Now look, Charlie, I know you aren't into girls yet, but Sofia isn't like all of the other Princesses at all. I mean, she;s the first princess to make the school flying derby team, she's good with animal, everybody loves her... Well maybe not prince Hugo, but he doesn't count."  
Charlie was confused at first, until James said the word "love" with such emphasis. Then he understood.  
"Okay, James, I love your sister and everything, but why did she change her look?" Charlie asked. Yesterday, we want to ride my dad's horse, but she had a hard time getting on because of her new dress. The same thing happened at our picnic, too."  
"Well, did you tell Sofia how you felt about her new look?" James asked. "I'm sure she would have understood. I mean, she once took the blame for me playing ball in the castle, so I could go to the Golden Wing Circus?"  
"Wow, she did?" Charlie asked. "Sofia's more awesome then I thought."  
"She sure is." James smiled. "She's always helping everyone. Animals, her friends... even the castle trolls! I can tell you more, if you like."  
"Go on." Charlie nodded.  
Meanwhile Miranda approached Sofia.  
"Can we talk, sweetheart?" She asked  
"Sure, mom." Sofia nodded.  
"I noticed you've been acting differently later." Miranda declared. "Whenever prince Charlie is around, as a matter of fact."  
"Well, uh..." Sofia blushed.  
"You like him, don't you?" Miranda asked.  
"Well... Yes, I do." Sofia admitted.  
"Oh, my little girl's first crush!" Miranda gushed. "Let me guess, you haven't told him how you feel?"  
"No." Sofia sighed. "It's just... I get all nervous, and can't tell him."  
"Well, you should." Miranda told her. "If I hadn't mustered up the courage to tell your real father how I felt about him, you'd've never been born. You should tell prince Charlie, before he and king Atticus leave."  
"I will, mom." Sofia set her face in determination. "Thanks."  
"Any time, dear." Miranda smiled.

As Sofia returned to the corridor, she bumped into Roland.  
"Hi, dad." Sofia smiled. "Have you seen prince Charlie? I need to tell him something."  
"Oh, I'm afraid he's about to leave." Roland told her.  
"What?!" Sofia gasped.  
"Yes, something important cropped up back at Atticus' castle." Roland explained. "He and Charlie have to leave right away. If you hurry, you just might be able to catch him."  
"Gotta go!" Sofia dashed off.  
She ran as fast as she could, reaching the courtyard just as a sullen-looking Charlie was about to enter the carriage.  
"Charlie, wait!" Sofia called.  
"Sofia?" Charlie turned.  
"I need to tell you something before you go." Sofia told him.  
"Charlie, what's the hold-up?" Atticus asked.  
"Sofia wants to tell me something, dad." Charlie said. "It'll just take a second."  
"Alright." Atticus sighed. "Just be quick about it."  
"Right, dad." Charlie nodded, turning to Sofia. "So, what's up?"  
"Charlie, I... like you." Sofia admitted. "A lot. Really."  
"Oh, you mean... like-like?" Charlie asked.  
"Yes." Sofia nodded.  
"Oh." Charlie said. "Well, I think I kind of like-like you too."  
"Really?" Sofia smiled.  
"Really?" Charlie nodded. "You're the most awesome girl I've ever met."  
Charlie leant forward and kissed Sofia on the cheek.  
"Ohhh..." Sofia gasped, holding her cheek.  
"Come along, Charlie." Atticus said impatiently.  
"I'll write to you whenever I can." Charlie declared. "I promise."  
"I'll write to you too." Sofia replied. "And maybe the next time you and your dad visit, we can go on another picnic."  
"That sounds great." Charlie chuckled.  
Charlie climbed into the carriage. Sofia waved him off, watching as it flew off into the horizon, and feeling a warm fuzzy feeling in her chest.  
Unbeknownst to Sofia, James and Amber were watching from an upstairs window.  
"I knew she could do it." Amber smiled. "With the right help."  
"Meaning me." James smirked.  
"In your dreams." Amber chuckled. "I'm the romantic around here."

"Then how come you don't have a boyfriend, then?" James teased.

"None of your business, that's why!" Amber said hotly.

"Well, Rollie, out little princess is all grown up." Miranda told Roland.

"But Miranda, she's only eight years old."

"Oh, Rollie, age doesn't matter." Miranda smiled. "And besides this is her first love."

"Fair point." Roland nodded. "Speaking of love, I was thinking you and I can go out to dinner for two tonight."

"Oh, Rollie, that would be wonderful!" Miranda beamed.

The king and queen linked arms and left the room.

**The End. Or it is?**


	3. Chapter 3

Sofia's Love Story

Chapter Three

Sofia rushed outside in time to see the carriage leave. "Oh, no, I'm too late. Now Charlie will never know how I feel about him," she groaned breathlessly. Sofia shuffled back inside dejectedly. She plopped onto the couch glumly. Miranda, who was passing the sitting room, joined her.

"Sofia, you look sad. What happened?" She asked giving her a one-armed hug.

"I didn't get to tell Charlie how I feel about him," Sofia sniffed, "he was already gone by the time I got there."

"Oh, Sofia, I'm sure they'll be back again," Miranda consoled her daughter.

"No! It was my only chance it'll never be the same," Sofia yelled tears falling freely down her face.

Sofia ran out of room darting past Roland on the way. "Sofia, no running in the castle," he called after her. Sofia ignored him as she continued on her way. Perplexed, he joined Miranda in the sitting room.

"What happened between you and Sofia?" he asked as he stared at her.

"Oh, nothing. She's sad because she didn't get to tell Prince Charlie how she feels about him," Miranda told him.

Roland sighed and scratched the back of his neck, "Oh. she Does like him?"

"Yes but she's acting as if she'll never see him again," Miranda huffed. She felt for her daughter but Sofia needed to listen to reason.

"I know what you mean Miranda" Roland said just be glen she isn't a teen yet" as he cradled her hands in his.

"I know Roland, I just want Sofia to calm down and understand but you are right Roland Miranda justified.

"Just give her some time, dear," Roland said patting her hand.

When dinner time rolled around that evening Baileywick found Sofia curled up on her window seat. "Princess Sofia, your family is waiting for you downstairs. It's dinner time," he told her from the doorway. Sofia continued to stare forlornly out the window.

"Can I eat up here, Baileywick? I don't feel like seeing anyone right now," she replied her voice hoarse from lack of use.

""Yes, Princess, I'll be right back," Baileywick informed her before bowing out of the room.

Sofia buried her head in a purple pillow the minute she was left alone. "Hey now, don't cry, kid," Clover comforted her hopping onto the seat, "you still have us," he finished patting her hand with his paw.

Sofia sighed, "Yes, I'll always have you guys but I really like Prince Charlie and I was going to tell him how I felt but I didn't make it in time." Sofia gave Clover one of her hugs. Under normal circumstances, Clover would have resisted but considering Sofia's feeling; he didn't mind.

Down in the dining hall, the family was still waiting for Sofia when Baileywick entered.

"Baileywick, where is Sofia?" Miranda asked concerned as she rose from her seat.

"She isn't coming down to dinner. She wants me to take her dinner up to her," Baileywick explained. He picked up her plate and left the rest of the royal family.

"I wish there was something we could do to cheer her up," Roland sighed setting his fork down.

"Me too, she deserves to be happy," Miranda chimed.

"Dad, can I go to the village tomorrow after school? I need to talk to some of the kids there," James asked pushing a meatball around his plate.

"Sure," Roland consented.

"May I go too? I need to speak to Ruby and Jade," Amber questioned.

"Yes you may," Roland smiled, "Just be home before dinner."

As Baileywick entered Sofia's bedroom, he saw her slumped on her bed, not even acknowledging his arrival. He set the dinner tray down on the little table that Sofia used for homework.

"Sofia, I brought your dinner." He said.

"Thanks, Baileywick." Sofia said dully "You can go now, please."

"Are you sure Sofia?" Baileywick asked.

"You're probably needed downstairs." Sofia replied "I'll be fine."

"As you wish, princess Sofia." Baileywick bowed. "I will be back to check on you later."

After Baileywick left, Sofia walked over to the table and saw the food. As she ate some of it, she couldn't stop think about Prince Charie.

"I wish I'd told Prince Charlie how I felt before." She sighed. "Now it's too late."

Eating slowly, it took Sofia some time to finish her dinner. She rang the bell for the tray to be taken away. Instead of Baileywick, Miranda came at the sound of the bell.

"What do you need, sweetheart?" She asked.

"Mom, can you please take my dinner back down?" Sofia replied. "I'm done with it,"

Miranda looked at Sofia's plate. She saw the food was barely touched.

"Sofia, dear, we're worried about you." She said. "I know you're sad, but it isn't healthy to let it take over so much of your life."

"I'm fine, Mom." Sofia insisted.

"No, sweetheart, you're not," Miranda replied, holding back tears. "But you will be."

She wrapped her little girl in a warm, deep hug before taking the tray. She had more to say, but if she didn't leave now, she would burst into tears. A mom couldn't succumb like that; she had to be strong for her children.

Outside her little girl's room, Miranda whispered to herself, "We better do something fast. This is not my little girl

Sofia changed into her blue nightgown and want to sleep soon after. Roland peeked in on his little girl. He couldn't stand seeing one of his kids so upset or sad. He silently vowed to do everything in his power to cheer her up.

The next morning, the family, minus Sofia were gathered for breakfast.  
"Dad, where's Sofia?" Amber asked. "She's later for school, and it's dance class today."  
"Sofia won't be going to school today." Miranda announced, having talked to Sofia earlier. "Baileywick, could you come here, please?"  
"What is it, your majesty?" Baileywick asked.  
"I need you to go fetch someone for me..." Miranda said cryptically.  
Back in Sofia's room, Clover and the animals were trying to rouse her out of her stupor.  
"Sofia, wake up!" Clover called. "You already late for school, kid!"  
Sofia opened one eye.  
"I'm not going." She said moodily.  
"Come on, kid." Clover hopped onto the bed. "I miss the old fun you."  
"I'm staying right here." Sofia sniffed pulling the covers over her head. "Please, just... leave me alone."  
As Clover hopped out of Sofia's bedroom, Roland came in.  
"Sofia, please come out." Roland asked.  
Sofia peeked her head out.  
"How would you like to have some breakfast with me?" Roland asked.  
"Okay, dad." Sofia nodded.  
Sofia got out of bed but stayed in her nightgown. She and Roland shared breakfast in the dining hall.  
"First heartbreak, eh?" Roland asked. "I know it hurts. When I lost my first wife. the queen before your mother, it was agony. I thought my heart would break in two. But eventually, I worked past my grief. Then I met your mother, and... well, you know the rest."  
Sofia mumbled sadly.  
"Sofia?" Miranda asked. "There's someone here to see you."  
Alex entered the room.  
"Dad?" Sofia gasped.  
"Hey, kiddo." Alex smiled. "Your mom told me everything. How you holding up?"  
"Not good." Sofia sighed.  
"You're handling things better then I did when your mom left." Alex noted. "I cried for days, thought I'd never stop. But time heals all wounds. You'll be okay, kiddo, soon enough."  
"Maybe." Sofia sighed.  
Meanwhile, at Royal Prep, Amber and James were busy inviting their Royal Prep friends to a royal play date, in an attempt to cheer Sofia up. At the same time, miles away, Charlie was thinking about Sofia, and wondering what might have happened if he had the chance to say goodbye. His father had hurried him away so fast, he didn't even have time to leave Sofia a message, something he heartily regretted. He could only hope their next visit was soon, so that he could talk with Sofia, and sort out matters once and for all.

By the end of they day, the Royal Prep students, along with Ruby and Jade (Whom James and Amber had visited after school), came in for the royal play date, which James and Amber insisted Sofia join. Sofia was depressed at first, but slowly started to have fun. Over time, she became the upbeat, fun-loving girl she always was. However, there was still a sore spot in her heart; A dull ache that could only be healed the next time Charlie visited, when Sofia would have another chance to confess her feelings to him.

A few weeks later, Sofia received a letter from Charlie, telling her that he and his father were coming back for another visit, and that he wanted to talk to her.

"Mom, dad, prince Charlie is coming back!" She yelled.

"That's great news sweetheart." Miranda smiled. "Maybe this time, you can tell him how you feel."

"And I know just how to do it." Sofia nodded. "bye, mom!"

"Looks like Sofia's back to her old self again." Miranda noted.

"Indeed she is." Roland agreed. "Let's hope things work out for her this time."

**The End.**


End file.
